


A Cruel Lesson

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Ayala is C's wingman (kind of - just go with it), F/M, ah self-doubt we meet again (but posting anyway), i hate c/7 but kind of respect Seven, seven pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: Seven witnesses something she does not expect and has to cope with the aftermath.





	A Cruel Lesson

The party was unlike anything she experienced on Voyager. There were many more people in attendance. More than she was comfortable with. Seven was not a fan of crowds. She was standing next to the Doctor. She had just finished describing the sensation of champagne to the Doctor as part of their standing ritual at parties. The Doctor looked at her with affection and appreciation and he clutched his holoimager. Her attention was elsewhere and she searched for Chakotay in the crowd. With their newly formed relationship clearly established, Seven felt it was appropriate to locate the Commander and ask for a dance, as the Doctor suggested. Seven found the Doctor’s interest in her relationship’s progress a little intrusive but Seven decided to take his comments of that of an instructor and pupil. She tried her best to indicate that her relationship with the Doctor was exactly that, by engaging in the social nuance of subtlety, however the Doctor’s continued interest gave Seven doubts that she was accomplishing the task correctly. 

“Have you found him?” the Doctor. 

“No, the crowd is making it difficult to locate the Commander,” Seven replied. 

“Shouldn’t you be calling him, Chakotay?” the Doctor asked a little tersely. 

Seven simply raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Let’s walk around and see if we can locate him,” the Doctor suggested. 

Seven complied and rested her arm on the Doctor’s, as they usually did when they walked around parties. They made their way around the edge of the dance floor, weaving in between different Voyager crew members and their families. There was no sign of Chakotay. She spotted Tuvok by the door to the ballroom. As Voyager’s security chief, he often knew the whereabouts of the crew no matter where they were. Tuvok’s son Sek was with him and seemed to be supporting Tuvok with a hand on his elbow. The Doctor mentioned that Sek had come aboard Voyager in order to aid Tuvok with a Vulcan ritual. One Seven was unfamiliar with. The Doctor seemed to indicate that it was extremely important and it left Seven with a curiosity over the status of one of her mentors. In his current state would Tuvok would be able to help? 

Next to Tuvok was Mike Ayala, who seemed to be introducing Tuvok to his sons. Knowing that Ayala was friends with Chakotay, the logical thought would be to include him in assertating Chakotay’s whereabouts. Seven lead the Doctor over to them. 

“Good evening Seven, Doctor,” Tuvok said as they approached. 

Seven studied Tuvok but could not determine if there were any factors that would limit Tuvok’s ability to help her on her mission. 

Ayala turned to greet both of them, he smiled at Seven but remained his usual quiet self. Ayala’s sons stared at Seven who, in order to ease her own social discomfort, ignored them. 

“Have either of you seen Commander Chakotay?” asked the Doctor. 

“I believe he and the Captain left the ballroom five minutes ago,” Tuvok said, he indicating the ballroom door by nodding in its direction.  
Mike Ayala suddenly looked uncomfortable and shot Tuvok a look that Seven could only describe as nervous. Tuvok merely raised an eyebrow in response. 

“What was their destination?” Seven asked. 

“I do not believe they had a specific destination in mind. They appeared to be in the midst of a heated discussion that needed a quieter venue,” Tuvok replied. 

“Which direction did they go?” the Doctor asked. 

“I am not sure,” Tuvok said. 

“I shall go locate them,” Seven said. 

Lieutenant Ayala made a gesture as if reach out and stop her but pulled his hand back, stopping himself.  
“Yes, Lieutenant?” Seven asked turning to Ayala. 

“Nothing...I just think they shouldn’t be disturbed,” he said shaking his head and his face expressing a perplexing mix of emotions. Was it anxiety? 

Seven raised an eyebrow but wanting to continue progressing her relationship, she ignore Ayala’s concern. After all, Chakotay attended the party with her, surely he would want to continue the festivities by her side. Without another word, Seven left the ballroom. The Doctor bustled after her. The two of the split up, walking in opposite directions to increase their chances of finding Chakotay. Seven turned left and the Doctor, right. Seven walked down to the end of the corridor. It was empty, many of the office doors were shut, except one. Halfway down the corridor, a door was standing ajar. When Seven moved closer, she could hear voices inside. She could clearly make out them as Captain Janeway’s and Chakotay’s. Seven quietly maneuvered so she was able to look through the door and could see them. The Captain leaned against a conference table. She wore a navy dress that looked almost black in the darkened room. She clutched the edge of the table as if needing it for support. A small strip of light from the hallway where Seven stood and Earth's moon coming through a window were the only sources of light in the room. It cast Chakotay in shadow where he stood by the window. Chakotay turned his back to the Captain. He was clearly agitated about something. His shoulder lifted and fell as if he was trying to calm himself. The Captain watched him, her face serious and if Seven was interrupting things correctly, slightly sad. Chakotay ran a hand through his hair and suddenly turned back to face the Captain. 

“You can’t…” said Chakotay. His voice cracking. He swallowed before attempting to speak again, “You can’t just say that. After all this time.” 

“I’m saying it now,” the Captain said in a low voice. 

She looked to the floor. 

“The timing…”

“Is terrible, I know…” the Captain replied. 

When she looked back up at Chakotay, the Captain looked expectantly at him. The Captain and Chakotay stared at each other. Then, Chakotay crossed the room in a few quick strides, stepping up to the Captain as if he made up his mind about something. He reached out and grabbed the Captain’s face. He pulled her to him and to Seven’s surprise, Chakotay kissed the Captain forcefully. If the Captain was surprised, it passed quickly, and she gripped the back of Chakotay’s head with her hand, holding him to her. The Captain’s other hand clutched Chakotay’s uniform jacket at his waist. She bunched the fabric with her fist. Chakotay took a step closer to the Captain, pressing his body against hers. Seven watched as Chakotay clutched the Captain’s hair as he kissed her. She could see the Captain’s face flush and she ran her hands through Chakotay’s own hair. The two of them kissed frantically and Seven could hear the Captain moan. Chakotay lifted the Captain up and set her on the conference table. Seven watched in surprise as Chakotay spread the Captain’s legs and stood between them. His hands ran up her thighs and down her body as the Captain kissed Chakotay back just as frantically as he kissed her. 

Chakotay pulled away from the Captain’s kiss and Seven expected him to reject the Captain’s caresses and to state that this behavior was inappropriate due to his relationship with her, but he didn’t. Chakotay moved his mouth to the Captain’s neck and started to kiss her there. He gently pulled her head back by the hair, to expose more of her neck and the Captain moaned louder. Her eyes slipping shut briefly. Seven watched in disbelief as the Captain’s hands flew down to Chakotay’s pants and started to unfasten them. Chakotay returned his attention back to the Captain’s mouth and kissed her hard again, just as the Captain pulled the zipper of his pants down. The Captain reached inside Chakotay’s pants and Seven knew, although she couldn’t see, the Captain was stroking Chakotay’s reproductive organ. Seven was well aware of human sexuality and “the birds and the bees” as the Doctor called it. Seven could hear Chakotay’s low groan. It sounded almost like a whimper and Seven thought for second that the Captain was deliberately harming the commander until she saw the look of lust and frenzied desire on Chakotay’s face. It was mirror on the Captain’s. Her face set and intent on her task but her eyes her trained on Chakotay’s face. Seven couldn’t help but feel a deep hurt begin to swell in her chest as Chakotay franticly grabbed at the Captain’s dress, pushing it up to expose her thighs even more. 

“Seven?” the Doctor said quietly as he stepped close to her frozen form, “What are you-?” he added, but stopped when he followed her gaze.

He looked at her sharply, his mouth open in surprise. 

“Seven, we need to leave,” he whispered urgently, trying desperately to remain out of sight of the Captain and Commander.

Seven pretended she could not hear the Doctor. Chakotay had pulled the Captain’s panties from her and tossed them to the floor. She watched as Chakotay wrapped the Captain’s legs around his waist and thrust his hips forward. They both gasped and the Captain tilted her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream. Chakotay groaned loudly. His head dropped to the Captain’s shoulder. Why was he doing this? Should she stop Chakotay? Announce her presence and end this behavior? And the Captain? How could she? Chakotay was hers now. How could the Captain engage in sexual activity with him when Chakotay belonged to her? Although a small voice in her head reminded her that she did not tell the Captain of her relationship. Perhaps the Captain did not know.

“Seven,” the Doctor hissed, “We shouldn’t be watching this.” 

Chakotay thrusted his hips into the Captain’s and Seven could hear him grunt on each stroke. The Captain clung to his shoulders and neck, her nails dug into Chakotay’s skin. 

“Oh God,” the Captain gasped. She brought her head up to rest against Chakotay’s. 

“Kathryn,” Chakotay rasped. 

Chakotay started to move his hips faster and more forcefully. He was almost violent as he thrust against her. The Captain jerked a little with each thrust but she dug her nails into his shoulders. Seven was surprised that the Captain seemed to enjoy herself. 

“Don’t stop….” gapsed the Captain into Chakotay’s ear. 

Chakotay groaned loudly in response. 

“Seven. Now,” the Doctor said and he grabbed her arm, pulling her away. She walked as if in a haze down the corridor, “What were you doing?” asked the Doctor, “Most humans don’t like to be watched when they’re mating.”

“I don’t understand,” Seven said in disbelief as her logical brain slowly began to catch up with her. That’s what the Captain and Commander were doing, she knew, they were mating and yet...the pain she felt was too strong for her to form the words. 

“What don’t you understand?” the Doctor said. 

“Chakotay. Why would he copulate with the Captain when he entered into relationship with me?” 

Seven looked to the Doctor for an explanation. Her newly discovered emotions caused conflicting reactions. She felt incredibly sad, yet angry, and embarrassed, all at the same time. It was very confusing. 

Despite his obvious affection for her, the Doctor looked at her sadly, as if she were a child with no understanding of the universe.

“As Tuvok and most other humanoids will tell you, humans are driven by their emotions and powerful instincts. What we saw tonight. It’s difficult to explain,” The Doctor said delicately. 

“Try,” ordered Seven definitely feeling angry this time. 

The Doctor sighed, and he led her to an outside courtyard. They sat on a bench. From their seat Seven could see the corridor they had just exited and the doors to the ballroom. Inside, the crew of Voyager danced and socialized happily with no knowledge of what had just transpired. 

“Many of the crew, including myself upon occasion, suspected that Chakotay had very strong feelings for the Captain and has had them for quite some time. I think even before you joined us on Voyager. The Captain’s duty to Voyager and her dedication to her crew made her life a lonely one. I have no doubt that she had made it clear that ships protocols couldn't allow for more, despite their obvious desire to explore something more than friendship. In fact, Harry Kim often gossips about this with some of the junior officers, especially the Delaney sisters…” said the Doctor but at seeing Seven’s face and knowing her distaste for pointless diversions from relevant information, he pressed on, “Now that we’re home, I think their feelings for each other overwhelmed them and what we saw tonight was human instinct taking over.”

“Clarify.” Seven said. 

“The human urge to procreate or to mate, is extremely strong. Throw in powerful, long denied emotions, and you get something similar to what we saw tonight,” the Doctor said, “I’m sure the Commander didn’t mean to hurt you,” he added hastily. 

“I do not feel that strong an urge when I am in Chakotay’s presence,” Seven stated, “Although, I found the act of kissing enjoyable. Do you believe Chakotay would require such primal physical intimacy?”

The Doctor looked at her knowingly and Seven realized that if she allowed her relationship to continue with Chakotay he would indeed desire that kind of physical connection and the thought made her uneasy. Kissing was still new but the kind of physical encounter much as she just witnessed seemed a little overwhelming. Although, if the Captain’s reactions were any indication, it would be a thoroughly enjoyable act. 

“I do not believe I am ready for that kind of physical contact, Doctor,” Seven said, “Not at this time. Everything is still, new.” 

“After tonight, Seven, I don’t think you need to worry about that. I don’t mean to say this to hurt your feelings, but I don’t think your relationship with Commander Chakotay will last past tonight.”

Seven looked at him, a little confused. 

“You believe he will terminate our relationship because he has mated with the Captain?”

The Doctor looked pained at her directness but he nodded. 

“I’m sorry Seven,” the Doctor said. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Through the courtyard’s glass wall, Seven saw the Captain and Commander walk down the corridor and into the ballroom as if nothing happened between them. They stopped to talk with Tuvok and Mike Ayala. Seven noticed the small glances Chakotay and the Captain gave each other. They shared smiles, and it was a smile that Chakotay never shared with her. It brought a brightness to his eyes and a sense that the Captain was his entire universe. As the Captain and Chakotay walked away from Tuvok’s group, Chakotay’s hand rested low on Captain’s back, his fingers brushed the curve of her buttocks and the Captain did not push his hand away. Seven looked to the Doctor who smiled sadly back at her. 

“I am unsure what to do,” Seven said. 

“Let’s go back inside. I don’t doubt that Chakotay will find you before the night is over.” 

“This is a most distressing situation,” Seven said. 

“Relationships come with the risk of getting hurt. I’m just sorry you had to learn about this risk in this way.”

“Are you angry with them?” Seven said, unsure if she should feel more angry than sad. 

“I’m upset that their actions caused you pain, but I do, personally, believe that the Captain and Commander are well suited for each other. I’m happy if the two of them found happiness but it shouldn’t come at yours or anyone else’s expense. I know it wasn’t their intention. They both care for you,” the Doctor said. 

Seven suspected that the Doctor was much more accepting of Chakotay’s relationship with the Captain, than Chakotay’s relationship with her but Seven’s own hurt did not allow her to demand an explanation from him. 

“Naomi Wildman claims that the Captain and Commander are soul mates,” Seven said, “and that every being has a soul mate.” 

“From the mouths of babes,” the Doctor shrugged, “I have no doubt you will find a suitable mate, just not one who harbors feelings for another.”

Seven arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Then I should have realized that the Commander was the incorrect choice,” Seven said. 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Seven, you’re still new to emotions. In fact, even I have struggled in love...there are many variables and often ones you can not quantify or anticipate that come into play,” the Doctor said trying to reassure her.

The Doctor’s explanation did not completely satisfy Seven’s desire for understanding. How could she have made such an error? The Doctor’s social lessons did not prepare her for a potential mate who clearly wanted another. How could she had been prepared for this outcome? Seven pushed the feelings of hurt aside. She would not repeat this mistake in her next exploration of intimacy. 

After a few moments, Seven stood abruptly, having already adapted to the situation. The Doctor stood too and together, they entered the ballroom. As they did so, Seven found the Captain and Commander dancing. Seven and the Doctor watched as Chakotay held the Captain close. His hand pressed her to his chest. The Captain’s head rested against his.They swayed to the music. Their bodies molded together. Chakotay whispered something in the Captain’s ear. The Captain laughed and Chakotay smiled broadly in response. The Captain playfully swatted Chakotay’s arm but looked pleased all the same. 

“They do look pleased to be in each other’s company,” Seven said. 

“They do indeed,” The Doctor agreed. 

“Perhaps, Naomi Wildman was right. That they are soul mates. If that is so, then it’s highly probable that I will find a soul mate as well. The chances of finding the right mate on Earth are statistically higher than that of Voyager,” said Seven. 

“I’d like to believe that,” the Doctor said sounding a little forlorn.

Seven and the Doctor watched as Chakotay leaned his head to rest against the Captain’s as they danced. Both of them looked more relaxed, content, and happier than Seven had ever seen them before. Seven stalked about the room, occasionally catching glimpses of the Captain and Commander as they finished their dance and moved from the dance floor. The Captain led the way and as she did so, she reached behind her. Her hand searched for Chakotay’s, whose hand seemed to be waiting for hers as if they were being pulled together by a singularity. Seven observed them find a table near the back for the room. Chakotay only left the Captain’s side long enough to retrieve two glasses of champagne, before he returned to sit next to her. He moved his chair close to the Captain and when he settled next to her, the Captain reached up and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him for a few seconds before pulling away. They smiled at each other again before toasting their champagne glasses. The Captain’s hand rested on Chakotay’s thigh. 

Perhaps it was time to put her adaptation into action. Seven scoured the room and spotted Ensign Kim speaking with Mulcahey. Seven walked up to Harry. If she was going to explore new potential mates, she should start with a male whom she knew had a strong physical response in her presence. 

“Ensign Kim, I wish to dance,” Seven said and before Harry could object, she dragged him out to the dance floor, giving Harry mere seconds to hand his drink to Mulcahey, who watched the scenario in surprise. 

As she danced with Harry, Seven spotted the Captain and Commander stand from their table out of the corner of her eye. Seven steered Harry around, in order to watch her former boyfriend. Chakotay leaned low to say something in the Captain’s ear. The Captain’s smile faded a little and she nodded in response. Then Seven saw Chakotay search the crowd and in seconds he found her. With a hand to the Captain’s shoulder, Chakotay left her side and made his way over to where Seven was dancing.  
Not wanting to discuss the failure of her intimacy experiment in front of Harry, Seven ceased dancing. 

“Something wrong?” asked Harry. 

“No, I’ve finished dancing. Thank you Ensign,” said Seven. 

Harry stood next to her looking bewildered when Chakotay reached her side. 

“Seven, may I speak with you?” asked Chakotay softly. 

Seven nodded and followed Chakotay off the dance floor. Leaving Harry to look around in complete confusion. Chakotay turned to face her. He tugged at his earlobe as he searched for words. Seven caught the Captain watching them from across the room. Her gaze was hidden over the top her champagne glass. Not one to procrastinate, Seven spoke first. 

“You wish to terminate our relationship. That is acceptable. I will find another suitable male here in the Alpha quadrant.”  
Chakotay looked at her in surprise for a moment before his jaw set. After a second, he sighed and nodded.

“I would have said it in a more delicate way but yes, I think it would be best to go out separate ways. We can remain good friends, I hope?”

Seven allowed herself to smile, “Yes, I would appreciate that.”

They fell silent. Seven noticed the Captain still watching them from across the room. 

“I believe the Captain is waiting for you,” said Seven. 

 

Chakotay couldn’t stop a lopsided grin as he looked over his shoulder at the Captain. The Captain casually looked in a different direction as if not wanting to look as if she was watching their conversation. 

“I should go. Are you alright?” said Chakotay.

“Yes,” said Seven. 

With one last look, Chakotay seemed to affirm that she was indeed alright before he turned and joined the Captain on the other side of the room. They smiled at each other and when they spoke, Seven had no doubt the Captain inquired about the status of Chakotay’s conversation with her. After a moment, the Captain and Chakotay moved toward the door of the ballroom. They stopped to chat with a few crew members here and there before the Captain and Chakotay left the party together.  
Seven felt a sense of finality and completion as she realized that now she was free to pursue anything she wanted. For the first time, Seven’s trepidation about being in the Alpha quadrant was joined by excitement and the opportunities it afforded her.


End file.
